A golden ticket
by Cyanse
Summary: Kyle Broflovski saves the life of Christope DeLorne, a owner of the most famous clubs in the city. With the golden V.I.P ticket starts a game for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-one year old Kyle Broflovski cursed as an black Mercedes passed him with a speed that was so exceeding the indicated speed. People who drove like that were dangerous for all of them. Kyle's green eyes flicked to the clock of his car. He cursed again, he was already fifteen minutes too late for his college lessons.

Which also meant that he had fifteen minutes lesser to spend with his super best friend Stan and his arch-rival Cartman. Not that he minded the latter. Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick were childhood friends. They met in kindergarten and had been hanging around since then. The four of them had always been close, especially Stan and Kyle. The two boys were always around each other.

But somewhere around the end of High School had things changed. Kenny, who came from a poor family, had announced that he would start with working strait from High School. The McCormicks needed the money, you could see that from every single detail. Kenny never had the newest of the newest or intact clothes.

But even if Kenny was fucking skinny he was still handsome, he had always been the tallest of them all with bright eyes and blond hair. Kenny was there always when you needed him but he could be such a pervert. There was a rumor that Kenny slept with all the girls in High School and even some boys.

So they know they almost never saw Kenny again who was either working or fucking some random person. Stan had gotten himself a girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger. They were really a nice couple to see both with black hair and good build. Stan with twinkling blue eyes and Wendy with her lavender ones.

Really Kyle was happy for them, but Wendy took up all Stan's time. Which was extremely hard for Kyle who used to never apart than more than twelve hours from Stan. And because the other two were never around didn't see Cartman and Kyle any reason to see each other, the fatass and the Jew always ended fighting. Kyle felt alone…

He kicked the brake, the traffic light had turned red. The redhead watched the pedestrians walked across the street, the light flickering as a warning that it would turn red again soon. People started to walk faster, expect for one guy who took his time. The guy was very muscle with short brown hair and a cigarette in his mouth, he looked tired.

The light turned green, but the guy was still walking. Kyle pressed his horn in, the guy looked up and flipped him the bird. The guy was pissing the Jew off! From the corner of his left eye saw Kyle something black driving past him, hitting the smoking guy.

"Holy shit!" yelled Kyle. The car had just fully hit a man and just kept driving! Kyle didn't know how fast he needed to get out of his car. He yelled to some random person that he had to call 911. Kyle walked over the hit man.

"Hey are you okay dude!" They guy was covered in several wounds but was till conscious. The man just looked at Kyle, as the red head leaned over him. The guy smiled and mumbled something about angels, before closing his eyes. Kyle started to panic.

"Hey don't go to the light. You can't do that to me, hey do you hear me!" Kyle shook the guy, he had stopped breathing. Kyle grabbed his red curls and tried to calm down. Breath in, breath out he should try CPR. Kyle slowly placed his mount over the man's and blew air in the others longs two times before starting the compressions. He heard yelling around him but only concentrated on the guy in front of him. Crying, yelling and giving CPR at the same time, prying to Moses that the guy would survive.

…

"Mr. Broflowzci…um….Mr. Broflovci….Kyle?" a young nurse looked nervous around the waiting room. It wasn't really busy right know. Kyle stood up and walked to the nurse. His eyes still wide from the shock and his normal pale skin, was so white it almost glowed. It was right know eight pm, he had been here the hole day.

When the ambulance had arrived, was the paramedic also worried about him and was allowed in the ambulance. Since they arrived at the hospital had Kyle been there, the police had came and asked him questions about the accident. The doctors had done some tests on Kyle and told him not to leave.

He was lead to a small bright room. "The doctor will be here in a minute, sir." The nurse started to look even more nervous. Kyle was afraid for what the doctor would say, that the guy hadn't survived the accident. That Kyle maybe had destroyed his change to live! Or that the redhead had made the situation even worse…

"Mister Kyle I assume?" Kyle looked up, he was used to that people called him Mister Kyle instead of Mr. Broflovski, but this doc tor sounded really happy, almost too happy. "I'm doctor Gouache, nice to meet you." They shook hands and the doctor sat down, giving Kyle a curious look. "We've good and bad news for you." Kyle gasped for breath and could only nod.

"The bad news is that Mr. DeLorne has a lot of bad wounds, one of them is broken ribs, that were probably caused by your CPR performance." Kyle felt the last of the blood rush out of his face, he had killed this guy called DeLorne! The red head began to hyperventilate.

"There is no reason for panic, if you hadn't done the CPR Mr. DeLorne would be dead. That's why I'm proud to say as a doctor that you saved his live!" Kyle looked up his face full of confusion, he had saved the guy? He saved the guy? He a simple law student saved some random guy by performing CPR?

Kyle began to laugh, to dance, to jump and finally hugged the doctor. Soon his laughter stopped and he started to cry. The doctor comforting him, saying that he had done a good job. After Kyle was calmed did the doctor inform him some more about the victims situation. "Um…Doctor why are you telling me this, isn't the family only allowed to know this kind of information?"

"Yes normally it is, but Mr. DeLorne really wanted that we told you all this. And Mr. DeLorne like to see you as soon as he is finished eating." Kyle looked confused again, the guy wanted to see him?

_A/N: Hope it sounds realistic, I know things like that go a different in real live but hey it's a story!_

_So hope you liked it._


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle stood there with open mouth, the doctor had told him that it was special that someone was so fast by conscious after CPR, but this was just ridiculous! The guy was supposed to stay in bed, he was supposed not to move. But right now was Christophe DeLorne standing by the window smoking a cigarette.

For the first time since the accident had the redhead a good look of the person he 'saved'. It was a long muscled guy. His brown messy hair felt in his dark brown sharp looking eyes. He was covered in different bandages and was wearing one of those hospital dresses. But he still managed to look handsome and dangerous.

"I zhought zhat I told you zhat I won't take zhose fucking medicines." Oh my god! He even sounded sexy, he had obviously a French accent. Okay he had to stop with drooling over this guy.

"Um…I didn't come here to bring your medicines." Christophe turned around when he saw Kyle his cigarette felt out of his mouth. The Frenchman just stood there gasping for air like a fish. A dark red blush appeared on the tanned skin. Kyle felt uncomfortable under the gaze.

"You okay?" This made the older male come back from his trance. "You are zhe angel…" Maybe were his ribs not the only broken thing, maybe was his skull also broken. "Um…maybe you should lay down." Kyle walked over to the still dazed man.

"I'm Kyle Broflovski, doctor Gouache said you wanted to see me." The redhead helped Christophe to his bed. The Frenchman groaned in pain as he sat down. "You're zhe one w'o saved me?" The guy looked with disbelieve on his face.

"Well sorry that I don't look like a hero to you." Said Kyle offended he knew he was screwy but that didn't mean that he couldn't save someone, right? "Ah! I didn't mean zhat. Eet's just zhat you….never mind." Christope looked away.

"Maybe we should start over? I'm Kyle Broflovski, twenty-one year old, law student and Jewish." The redhead reached his hand out. The Frenchman looked at his hand before he gave Kyle a grin. "I'm Christophe DeLorne, twenty-one also, beesiness man, Atheist, eets nice to meet you."

They talked about the accident, what the doctors had said, and about their self. It was already late and Kyle really enjoyed talking to Christophe. It had been a long time since he talked to someone for so long. And with a promise that he would come back tomorrow left the redhead.

...

Kyle laughed and took another sip of his hot chocolate. At the moment where they in the hospital café, Tophe, as the Frenchman insisted Kyle called him, was healing really quick. And ever since the accident had they met every day at the hospital. If everything went well than would Christophe be out of the hospital in a week.

Kyle had learned that Tophe hated everything that had something to do with god. The Frenchman was foul-mouthed and carried a pure hate for guard dogs. He had a big ego and pride but was still charming and sweet. He also learned that Chirstophe owned different clubs in the city and one of them was even the most popular around. Kyle was for sure having a really great time.

A waitress came to bring a second black coffee for Tophe. "And zhen I told zhe bastard, weet ´ell to zhat. And zhe guy just gave me some stupid expression." The Frenchman was to busy talking that he didn't notice the waitress eyeing him. Kyle laughed again.

"But zhat aside, I want to talk about wees you. You know zhat I own zhis big club? Now I want to keep seeing eac'other and zhen I thought maybe we could see eac'other sometimes in zhe club? And I also want to zhank you. So I 'ope you will be 'appy wees eet."

The Frenchman was blushing and didn't look Kyle in the eyes as he handed something over. Kyle took it and looked at thing in his hand. It was a gold colored pass with beautiful letters was written 'Golden Ticket', on the back was some barcode.

"Eet 's a ticket for all of mon clubs and I 'ope you want to come, mon cherie."

Kyle laughed and bent over the table to give Christophe a hug. After that sat he down again and started sipping his choco. "Ah! So you like eet? Eef you want you can bring friends. I would like you to come next Saturday to club 'étoile filante*'. Eet's my nr. One club, just walk to zhe guy in zhe black suit and show your pass."

Christophe kept on telling Kyle about the club as if he tried to convince Kyle to go. But Kyle had already decided to go. Normally wasn't he such a party beast but Tophe wanted him to come so why not?

"So do you want to come, mon cherie?" Kyle just laughed and nodded.

...

It was Saturday morning and Kyle was having breakfast with Stan, Kenny and Cartman. It had been an while since they saw each other. So when Stan called had he directly agreed to come, it felt good to see his own friends. He would like it if they met Christophe but he hadn't told them about everything yet. The waitress brought their pancakes and drinks.

Cartman was mocking about something, he and Stan were talking together and Kenny was sniffing around Kyle's stuff. The redhead just let him, he was used to it. It sure was great to be here just the four of them.

"HOLY SHIT!" the three of them looked shocked at Kenny after his burst out. "What's wrong, dude?" asked Stan his face looked worried. "Do you know what this is!" The blond pushed something in Stan's face. Kyle recognized it as the club pass Tophe gave him.

"That's my club pass for some clubs in town." Answered Kyle as Stan looked stunned at the card. The jock turned his head to his Super Best Friend. "How can you have a 'Golden Ticket', do you even know what this means, Ky?" said the raven. Kyle looked around at his friends all three looking at him in disbelieve. The redhead felt uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with it? I got it from a friend of mine who works at one of the clubs." He just shrugged. "Kahl, Kahl, Kahl, you stupid greedy Jew! That's the ticket to entree for all the hot clubs in town! Those clubs are the crème de la crème!" Cartman was shaking Kyle's shoulders.

"Stop it fatass! I don't get it what's the big deal? It's just a club pass." The Jew mumbled the last part. "Kyle there are only a few people who get those tickets! Even celbrities don't get those 1, 2, 3! They are really rare and you have one. You of all people! Kyle the nerd, Kyle who doesn't go to parties!" Kenny kept ranting on about how it was not possible. Kyle signed it was going to be a long day…

_A/N: I'm not sure if Christophe's taking is good (* Shooting Star)…Oh well on with the reviews!:_

**Yaoichibi97: **Hope you didn't wait to long, hehe...


	3. Chapter 3

"So why are we here again?"

The blond put a arm around Kyle's shoulder "Hehe, because dear Kyle it's 'you' who has a golden ticket. And 'we' are your friends who need to protect 'you', the small jew princess, against the big bad guy in the world outside." The redhead singed and pushed the arm from his shoulder.

After breakfast had they decided to go the Étoile Filante this evening. They were Kenny, Cartman and Stan. Even though Stan hadn't been so enthusiast as Kenny and the fatass it was obvious that he really wanted to go.

And it wasn't like Kyle didn't want to go, he also promised Tophe he would go but he wasn't so sure about taking Kenny and Cartman with him. Those two always managed to get in trouble. After dinner they got together at Kyle's apartment and played some games. When they got ready to leave decided Kenny suddenly that the clothes Kyle was wearing were as he announced it 'totally unclassified for going out'.

So after a lot of bickering changed Kyle in the clothes Kenny find okay. The redhead was completely surprised when Kenny found a black leather pants in his closet. He didn't even know how he could own a pair of leather pants. But Kyle had to agree with Kenny the pant looked fucking hot on him.

They parked the car some streets away from the club and started walking. Kyle didn't really know what he should expect. He didn't go out much and when he did it was mostly a party from someone from his college or friends. But even in his weirdest dreams hadn't he expected this. Étoile Filante was a cube shaped building made of dark shining glass. The glass was covered with different kind of stars who shined bright colored lights.

The street was busy with all kinds of cars and people a long line was formed by the entrance of the club. People were talking with each other but still watched the entrance, nervously waiting till they were allowed to get in. Two big and strong looking guys in black suits and sunglasses were standing at the entrance. Étoile Filante paid his name honor, the outside was already like a shooting star.

The redhead bit his bottom lip, maybe this wasn't such a good idea anymore. The club had a really elite aura. He looked nervous at Stan who just smiled but Kyle could see that he also felt uncomfortable. Kenny and Cartman however looked like a little kids in a candy shop.

"You have your card with you right Jew?" Carman looked treating at Kyle. The redhead just glared at the much bigger boy and mumbled "Of course, who do you think I'm?" Kenny was right know practically jumping. "Guy more action less talking!" Stan rolled his eyes and pushed Kyle in the direction of the entrance.

"Just show your pass and it will be alright, Ky." The redhead looked at the two guys in front of him. The eyes from the people in the line and the 'guards' watched him intensely. When he pulled the club card from his jacket heard he gasps. He could hear everybody talking and whispering along the lines as, 'OMG! That guy has a golden ticket!' and 'Who are they? They must be important if they have a golden ticket…'

Kyle gave the card to bouncer and waited nervously. The man took the card from him and raised an eyebrow. He started whispering to the guy on the right of him. The other guy pulled out something that looked like a mobile phone and put the card in it. After that he got his card back and was surprised to hear the guy talking to him.

"Nice try kid but you can't fool us. I must say it's pretty well made, now get away and don't show your face ever again here." They thought that he had made the card, that it was fake? Maybe had Christophe lied and pulled some joke on him? Kyle couldn't accept that Tophe would never do that to him, right?

"Are you saying that Kyle is lying!" Kenny looked like he could start a fight every moment. "Ken, I'm sorry I knew how much you wanted but we can't change things, so calm down." Kyle grabbed Kenny's arm and tried to pull him away from the two bouncers. Kenny turned his face to Kyle "That's not the reason I'm angry! I'm angry because they call you a liar!"

Kyle started to get even more nervous, they were causing a scene. He tried to calm down Kenny again together with Stan. Cartman just looked angry at the two man but didn't move. Kyle gave another pull on the blonds arm. Suddenly did he feel a arm sneak around his waist, he turned around to look who it was.

"Ees zhere a problem, mon cherie?" came a rough French voice. "Tophe!" exclaimed Kyle as the two bouncers jumped in a tense pose. "Boss!'" screamed the two of them. The redhead noticed that it had become really silent around them. People looked really shocked in their direction, especially at Christophe.

"Kyle don't tell me that friend of yours is 'The Mole'?" came Kenny's trembling voice. "Qui, I'm zhe Mole. Owner of zhis club got a problem wees eet, blondie?" The Frenchman was now glaring at Kenny. "N..n..nooo" it was rare to hear Kenny stuttering. Tophe just smirked and glared at the two guards again.

"So was zhere a problem?" Kyle felt Christophe tightening the grip on his waist. The guys looked as if they would pee their pants every moment. "No boss, just that those guy's tried to get in with a fake golden ticket, sir." Chirstiophe's eyes got even more narrower.

"So you are saying zhat mon cherie 'ere ees lying?" he made a nod in Kyle's direction. "Ah! We didn't know he was a friend of you boss. And his card wasn't registered in the system." Both men were trembling as Christophe let go of the redhead and got closer. "I zhought I told you zhat I was expecting an eemportant guest?" the man only nodded their heads.

"You're both fired after tonight and I never want to see your faces again" the man turned white. "Tophe, you can't fire them they just made a mistake." Kyle tugged Tophe's sleeve. The Frenchman looked shocked at Kyle before his expression softened.

He turned to the man again "You're lucky zhat Kyle 'ere has such a sweet 'eart. I'll only demote zhe two of you, from now on are you zhe new toilet cleaners." And with that slipped Christophe his arm around Kyle's waist and brought him inside.

_A/N: Yay another chapter finished! Time for the revieuws!:_

**YourReviewer: **Hihi, love your name :3

**Yaoichibi97: **You can love as much as you want

**Sunshineandgothic: **Thank you for your support and faving :D

**Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune:** Sorry for the wait


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle never was someone who stood in the middle of attention. His friends though more often than not. Stan, Kenny and Cartman loved attention all in a different way. Stan was quarter back of the high school football team and dated the most beautiful girl in South Park. Kenny came from a family who didn't really pay attention to him. And over the years he had started to crave for attention slowly turning in a playboy, whore, slut or whatever you wanted to call it. This made Kenny famous all around South Park. Cartman was just some sadistic creep…

Kyle however always stood at the side lines, he wasn't a quarter back, he wasn't the no. 1 I-want-to-sleep-with-man and he wasn't a sadist. The only thing that stood out were his grades. So maybe that is why he was currently so freaked out. As soon as they entered the club had people started to watch them. Forgetting about their drinks, the music, the dances and their friends. Only concentrating on the five of them.

Tophe helt a thight grip on the redheads shoulders. Sometimes they would stop so that 'The Mole' could talk with someone. Kyle learned that everyone called him 'The Mole' , it made him confused. They came to a door that was opened by another man in black, another thing that creped the Jew out. Everywhere you looked did you see the men in black. They walked up the stairs before they came to another door with three men in black in front of it.

"Good evening boss, we were expecting you. Have a nice evening gentleman."

Christophe only nodded to the one who had just spoken, before entering the room together with Kyle and followed by the other three. It was a big room with windows on the front so that you could see the people downstairs dancing. Three big red sofa's stood in the middle of the room next to a low glass table. The walls were white with all kind of art decorating them. The was a mini fridge and an aquarium with all kind of fishes in it. The whole room screamed expensive!

"Take a seat mon cherie. I'll bee back in a minute." Said the French man as he lead Kyle to the biggest sofa. And left the room though another door than the one they entered. Stan let himself fall next to Kyle and Cartman sat on the end of another sofa. Kenny just roamed around the room whistling at everything expensive. Which became quickly annoying.

"Kenny could you stop that and not behave like some tramp who never in his live has seen gold!" hissed the redhead in the direction of his friend. "Jeez dude! Chill I won't break anything or something." But the blond still sat down on the couch with Cartman on it.

"Kahl, aren't you supposed to tell us something. Like how do you know the owner of the coolest, hottest and most awesome clubs in the whole town, hmmm? Did you use your filthy Jew magic?" Cartman looked suspicious at him but then again when didn't the two of them look like that at each other.

"Well if you ever took the time to listen to me you would know, fatass. But because your just so plain dumb I guess I've to explain it to you again. So I was involved with a car accident, I saved the live of the one who was run into. So afterward he wanted to see me and thank me, we became friends quickly and then he gave me one of those golden things."

"Ay! I'm not fat!" was the only response he got because at that moment did Chirstophe enter the room again. "Hey you! Stan eet was? Could you take get one of zhe drinks from zhe fridge?" Stan looked at the French man, who was still standing by the door, before getting up and pick the drinks. Chistophe sat down on the place where Stan had been an minute ago and put his arm behind Kyle's head.

Stan narrowed his eyes for a second before throwing a coke in the direction of Tophe. Stan didn't really like the way the French man treated his Super Best Friend. It felt as if The Mole thought Kyle was his. This pissed the raven off, Kyle wasn't anybody's he was his best friend. He sat down on the last couch as close as possible to Kyle.

"So all of you are free to go around zhe club, drinks are of the 'ouse." Kenny whooped and was out of the door in a second. Cartman stood up and mumbled something along the lines of "Poor boy is getting himself in trouble." Leaving the three of them alone. There was lots of tension in the air and it made Kyle for the umpteenth time uncomfortable. He shifted from left to right not knowing what to say.

"Um…Maybe we could also go dancing?" He peeked at Stan and Christophe to see their reactions. But they just kept glaring at each other. "Yeah, that's a good idea Ky. I'm sure that The Mole has better things to do." He stood up smirking and took Kyle's hand pulling the redhead to the door. Kyle looked over his shoulder and was relieved to see Tophe smiling at him.

As soon as they left came on of the man in black inside. "Your orders boss?" Said the man as he made a small bow. "I want you to find information about zhe following people, Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman and especially Stan Marsh." The man bowed again and left the room.

Christophe got up and walked towards the windows. He easily spotted the persons he was searching for. The blond was already getting drunk at one of the bars together with the fat one. And that raven haired boy was dancing together with his cherie and some hoe. He should keep an close eye on Kyle's so called Super Best Friend. Because the two of them where to close, way to close for his liking.

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait you know how that goes…Time for the reviews!:_

**Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune:** Nice to hear that hope you also enjoyed this chapter :)

**Kitfox12: **Sorry that you had to wait for such a long time.

**Foxgodess07: **Thanks for the compliment :3


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle had really liked his time in club 'Étoile Filante'. He could see his friends and Christophe, he would dance the hole night or talk in the V.I.P room of The Mole. He often was found backstage with the idols who would perform that night. Everybody was really nice to him and Tophe was always near.

But when he wasn't at the club he felt alone. Kenny would go back to work, Stan only paid attention to Wendy and Cartman…well he was just a nazi fatass. But as soon as he said he would go to Étoile Filante they would be there in an instant. And they didn't even get along with Christophe, especially Stan and Tophe. Both were almost as on bad terms as him and the fatass.

Kyle felt used, as if having a V.I.P ticket to a super popular club was more important than being friends. Even though he knew that his friend weren't like that, he still felt alone. Christophe was busy with business but whenever he had time he would come to visit Kyle. Sometimes bringing presents along because he felt guilty that he couldn't see Kyle for such a long time, which was probably no more than three days, as the Frenchman liked to say.

Really whenever he was around Christophe he felt like a princess. When he said he was thirsty Christophe would buy him five drinks and when he said he would pay the Frenchman back protested the man that he couldn't let his Cherie pay for such a little thing. He enjoyed the attention and really liked Tophe but he didn't like being treated as a fragile porcelain doll.

The redhead signed his car was broken so he had to take the bus to college today. But for some reason the bus only drove every two hours which meant that he was way to early at college. Then there had been an fake fire alarm and two professors who suddenly diced to eat something expired and were now in the hospital.

And if that hadn't been enough the bus drivers decided to cease for the rest of the day. So know he had to walk to his apartment when mother nature decided it would be the right time to let it rain. And of course didn't he carry an umbrella with him. So to make a story short it had been an shit day for the redhead. He was way too preoccupied to notice the car that drove next to him.

"Oi! Kyle"

Shocked turned Kyle his head to the car and started to smile. "Tophe! What are you doing here?" he said as he walked over to the car. "I'm going to an important meeting at zhe club, if you want you can come weet me so we can go get dinner later tonight."

"You sure I won't trouble you when you have such an important meeting?" Kyle loved the idea of an warm car and dinner with Christophe but still wasn't sure.

"Non, eets fine. You can make your 'omework in another room and wait for me." Said the Frenchman as he pushed the door of the passengers site open. Kyle hoped in and put on his belt.

"You're all wet, if you want you can take an douche in one of the bedrooms at the club, mon cherie." Kyle looked to his right and started to blush. Christophe was looking intensely at him tracing his wet body with his eyes, taking in every single detail. Kyle shifted uncomfortable under the strong gaze of the Frenchman.

"Sure"

…

The bedrooms in the club were big, the walls were an cream color and were finely decorated. Every room had a king-size bed and an attached bathroom. And like everything else in the club was it expensive and of high quality. Even the towels were of the softest material and felt nice on Kyle's ivory skin.

His clothes were getting dried somewhere else in the club and someone would come to bring him other clothes. Sometimes the club looked more like a five star hotel than an normal club. But then again it was the no. 1 club of the whole town. Kyle started to feel cold without his clothes and didn't know how long it would take before he had the other ones.

The redhead let himself fall on the bed an wrapped himself in the black silk sheets. Tophe probably would mind if he took a short nap. And besides the sheets were always better than walking around in towels right? And he was tired…

…

Kyle woke up because of the loud voice that came from the hall. He sat up and rubbed his eyes he looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it was half past five. Suddenly the door flew open and two man came in. They probably hadn't noticed him jet because one of them was yelling at the other. The one who was yelling was tall and had curly blond hair. He stopped yelling at the other man as soon as he noticed Kyle.

The man's blue eyes scanned Kyle and turned around. "Get out know!" he yelled at the other man who bowed and disappeared to the hall. The blond man had an British accent, but there was also what American in it. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that my usual room was occupied." The blond man kept standing there and staring at the redhead.

"But then again, you must be an important guest if they let you stay in the no.1 room of Étoile Filante" The blond man spat the words Étoile Filante as if it was the most disgusting thing he ever heard of. "But because I know that Christophe doesn't have any one that's more important than me, I'll ask you friendly to leave this room."

Kyle didn't know this guy for at least two minutes and he was already pissing him of. And besides who the hell was this guy? He called Tophe by his name which meant they were in fact really close. His day couldn't get any worse.

_A/N: It's may which means May vacation! Time for the reviews:_

**MissSouthPark**: Hihi, sorry to let you wait again…I'm having an writersblock…Sorry again.

**Dasiahxlove: **Thanks for loving it so much! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Gerald Broflovski loved his wife and children dearly. Really, they meant everything to him. But if there was one thing he would change then it was the short temper of his wife and oldest son. He knew that people thought that Sheila had an um… unique personality. If was just that she liked to be in control of everything. His son Kyle was more like him silent, shy, calm. But next to his mothers fire red hair had Kyle another feature of his wife side, that damned short temper. It run in their blood like fire, but it made them still who they were.

Over the years Gerald had developed some short of sixth sense for one of those `eruptions'. Wherever he was when one of his beloved had an 'eruption' he would feel shivers getting down his spine. And tonight was one of those nights that it was better to work overtime because he just felt one hell of a shiver.

…

For Kyle this had to be his most unlucky day of the year. Because instead of currently dining with a good friend was he dining with a good friend and an stranger whit who he got into a fight after knowing him for 1 minute.

The once so nice and warm restaurant had fallen into a cold state. Where just an quarter ago a lot of chatter had came from the doors was now only the sound of clattering cutlery be heard. The whole restaurant was affected by the mood of the three gorgeous man. Kyle took another spoon full of soup in his mouth.

"So tell me again why you decided to join us tonight, Gregory?" Maybe would a conversation easy the tension, or so the redhead thought.

"Well obviously because I wanted to find out what so special about you, Kyle. After all this was the first time in all these years that I've seen Christophe flip like that. The two of them just keep glaring at each other. The Frenchman smiles his Cherie could be so charming when being annoyed.

Kyle sighs the blond in front of him was Gregory Yardale the British business partner from Christophe and kind of a childhood friend or something, at least that's what Christophe said. But it was sure embarrassing when he and the blond where yelling at each other and Christophe stormed the room in.

They stopped yelling at each other and looked shocked at the Frenchman. Gregory had started screaming at Tophe that this filthy whore was using his room and that is wasn't acceptable, bla, bla, bla… The Frenchman only looked at Kyle for a long time before coming back to earth. He told the Brit that Kyle wasn't some cheap whore and pushed the blond out of the room.

He gave Kyle some clothes and also disappeared from the room. When he had come out of the room the only thing Tophe had said with an frown on his face was "Tze guy will join us." That was it, no explanation no nothing. But it was obvious that Christophe was also not happy with the Brit.

"So Kyle tell me how did you met Christophe?" The blond placed one hand under his head. But before the redhead could answer interfered the Frenchman. "Kyle and I met by accident." Christophe winked at Kyle.

Gregory was not amused with this answer and leaned closer to the brunet. "Well you know Kyle, Christophe and I have know each other since we were really young. We know everything about each other"

Kyle felt getting annoyed and jealous, so what! He and Tophe could still be good friend right? Okay, they knew each other not as long as Gregory and Tophe but Kyle felt as if he and the Frenchman had some connection to each other.

"Well maybe it's true that Tophe and I don't know each other so long but we get along pretty well, right Tophe?" Kyle gave a sweet smile to the Brit.

Gregory narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he sipped from his wine. Somehow Kyle knew that since the first moment Gregory and he had seen each other some kind of war was unleashed.

…

"You know Gregory and I aren't tzat close." Kyle peeked to his left Christophe was looking at the road smoking a cigarette. The smell of smoke filling the whole car. Kyle only smiled and turned the radio harder. They had left the restaurant and parted with the Brit. Currently were they driving towards Kyle's apartment.

"I'm sorry Tophe, maybe I went a little to far tonight. I'll try to get more along with him in the future, kay?" They stopped at the traffic lights.

The Frenchman frowned and looked at his right, his hand reaching for Kyle's cheek. "I don't want tze two of you to get close. You s'ould keep away from 'im, mon cherie." For a moment stopped the redhead with breathing. They looked each other in the eyes and Christophe came closer to his face. Kyle felt his cheeks getting red and hot.

The moment was over when the car behind them honked. Christophe withdrew himself and his hand from Kyle and cursed. They started driving again in silence. Kyle turned his head towards the window, everything went so fast. Just a few months ago was he fighting to save the life of a complete stranger and know he was sitting next to the same stranger getting al buddy buddy.

But somewhere along the road had he lost the feeling of loneliness that he hold for the past few years. There was just something about Christophe that made him feel different...Different in a way he didn't understood himself. Sometimes he would lay in bed and think about how the Frenchman changed his live in such a short time.

They stopped at Kyle's apartment. For like an half hour they just sat there in silence, listening to the radio. It felt just so awkward to leave but it was getting late and Kyle didn't want to bother Christophe any longer. So out of habit, just like he always did with his father or mom, kissed he Tophe's cheek without thinking. And he only realized it when he had already showered and was laying peaceful in bed.

_A/N: Yay another chapter! Not lots of action more talking and thinking, oh wel. Time for the reviews!:_

**Dasiahxlove: **You're welcome! You thanks a lot for reviewing it makes me happy :3 I would like to

proof read your story I feel honored. But I'm not good with grammar and spelling and such. Just sent me a private message :D

**MissSouthPark: **Mmm, it wasn't really a writer's block more like 'How should the story

continue to the point I want it?' It just took really long before I got an idea. But thanks for your support!

**Kitfox12: ** Sorry for the wait!

**Tntfriday13: **Thanks! I'll take that as a great compliment. Yeah sorry about the spelling and

stuff….I know I suck at it….Sorry


	7. Chapter 7

Okay just relax, it was only a mistake. It was only out of habit, just explain it and everything would be okay. Alright here it goes!

**To:** _Tophe_

**From:** _Kyle_

**Subject: **_Sorry_

_Hey Tophe,_

_Sorry about the kiss._

_I normally do it with my dad and mom_

…That did sound so totally wrong. Delete it and start over. It wasn't really easy because his fingers were trembling. He was so nervous maybe would Christophe never talk to him again! But then again he was European, in those countries was it something normal, right?

**To:** _Christophe_

**From:**_ Kyle_

**Subject:** _None_

_Hey Tophe,_

_I didn't mean to kiss you, sorry_.

…Know he did sound like some kind of jerk and cold. How difficult could it be to send someone a text message? Okay the last try before he would give up, he just had to do this. It was just an misunderstanding nothing special.

**To:** _Tophe_

**From:** _Kyle_

**Subject:** _Last night_

_Hey Tophe,_

_I really enjoyed last night._

_Sorry about the kiss on your cheek, _

_it's normal in our family._

_Like a kind of greeting,_

_to a person that's dear to us._

_Hope you can forgive me._

_Kyle_

Well it was still not perfect, but it was still the best of them all. And the last sentence made him sound so desperate. He should probably delete it again.

"Shit! I said delete not send!"

It didn't matter how smart Kyle was and how good with computers he was. A mobile phone was something else. And look how he ended now! The Frenchman would for sure know never talk to him again. This would mean the end of their friendship, because of his stupid habit.

Kyle's cheeks got a red color and touched his lips with his fingers.

"But I kind of liked it…"

Now his whole face was red, he grounded. Really how could everything sound so bad today. But everything had been so nice in the car. The radio that played softly and they both in silence in their own thoughts. Kyle still remembered how it had felt, Tophe's cheeks were warm and rough. It had felt so nice.

He literal jumped in the air when his mobile went off. It was the sound of letting him know that he had an text massage. The redhead quickly looked and got so red he almost glowed.

**To:** _Kyle_

**From:** _Tophe_

**Subject:** _Re; Last night_

_Mon Cherie,_

_I also really enjoyed last night._

_Next week we have vacation._

_So maybe you could stay at my home?_

_Tophe_

_PS. You can always kiss me ;)_

Kyle pushed his face into his pillow. It sure would be nice to be with Christophe. A whole week without school. And what else could he do? Stand would be on a date every day with Wendy, Kenny had to work and an whole week with Fatass wasn't really an option.

He read the message again, it was sure embarrassing. He was almost sure that Christophe hadn´t been hesitating like him when writing the text. Really Tophe could be so calm and sensible. He should reply quickly.

**To:** _Tophe_

**From:** _Kyle_

**Subject:** _Re; Last night_

_Hey Tophe,_

_I would love to come!_

_When and how late should I come to your place?_

_Kiss, Kyle_

_PS. Just kidding!_

…

Kyle's mouth fell open, he knew that Tophe was rich but this was just extreme. Every time they met it was at Étoile Filante or some fancy other place. But he never had expected that the manly Frenchman would live in such an villa.

Christophe looked at the redhead that stood next to him gaping like an fish.

"You don't like it, mon Cherie?" He light up another cigarette.

"Of course I like it! It's just I'm surprised …I…I mean that I didn't expect this." The redhead waved with his hands. Chrisophe laughed and took Kyle's heavy bag . His hand gripped Kyle's left arm and pulled him into his house. Which soon if it was up to him it would be soon their 'Nid d'amour'.

Kyle really didn't know what to think about all this. Just like Christophe's clubs was everything decorated in a modern, chic and expensive manner. That was also probably the reason that the house was so good secured.

"I've tze best of tze best eef it's security." Had the Frenchman proclaimed. But when Kyle asked why he didn't see any dogs was the only answer he got some low mumbles about stupid guard dogs. Before he was lead to the living room where he was currently waiting for the Frenchman.

"Mon Cherie, tzere is a problem tzey are currently renovating the guest rooms. So you will be sleeping in my room and I will be sleeping down stairs."

"No way, I can't let you sleep on the couch Tophe! I'll be sleeping down stairs." The Frenchman glared at him.

"I don't tzink so Kyle. So tzere is another option we'll both sleep in my room or you let me sleep me down stairs."

Kyle just started laughing "Oh my gosh, this sounds like one of those movies." Before laughing harder and harder. Soon Christophe was joining him. When they were done with laughing moved they to Christophe's bedroom. Sometimes still giggling and smirking as they climbed the stairs.

"You sure you won't mind sleeping witz me?" Tophe gave him a big wink.

Kyle blushed. "Don't worry Stan and I always sleep together in a bed." He just shrugged, they grew up together and had shared more than a bed together, still in an friendly way. He and Stan had never been romantically involved with each other. They were like those twin brothers that always knew what the other was thinking.

What Kyle didn't see was that Tophe obviously didn't enjoy the answer. He narrowed his eyes at the redheads back. That Marsh boy was more of an treat than he had thought at first. It sure would get bad if the relationship with his Cherie got better. Marsh would probably try to do everything to make sure nothing happened with the lovely Jew.

_A/N: Yay! Another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Time for the reviews!:_

**Likapo: **Thanks for reviewing! :3

**DeiDei:** Thanks you review rocks, hihi.

**PuLgA: **You make me happy! :3

**Dasiahxlove: **Thanks for reviewing!

**VicPin: **Thank you, please read the next chapter for more!


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle buried his face father into the pillow. His wet red curls spreading the water on the fine black material of the bed. The bed was big enough for both of them. But know he was laying alone in the bed it was way too big.

Tophe was currently taking a shower, the red head had went before him. But when he wanted to put on his pajama didn't he find one in his bag. So know he had an old t-shirt of Tophe on that was at least two sizes too big.

The t-shirt smelled like the Frenchman just like the blankets, the pillows, the hole room! It was totally decorated like Christophe himself chic but simple. Kyle jerked a little when the door of the bathroom went open.

"Are you already sleeping, Kyle?" It made the red head shudder how beautiful his name sounded with the French accent. He started to have a fetish for French people who spoke English. Especially when Tophe was the one talking. It sounded just so…so….warm.

"No, not jet." Kyle turned to his right side so he could look at Tophe as the Frenchman sat down on the bed. A large hand reached to stroke some of the wet locks out of Kyle's face. Kyle's eyes went big as the face of the Frenchman came closer and closer. He thought his face would explode when rough lips met his.

It felt like magic…

Kyle moved his hands to Tophe's neck pressing him closer. The right hand of the Frenchman wrapped into red locks. The other caressed the Jew's waist. Kyle gasped when he suddenly felt something wet lick his under lip. A hot tong slipped between his own lips, filling his hot cavern of a mouth.

And as soon as it had started so soon it stopped again. Bright green eyes met dark brown eyes, before the brown disappeared.

" 'ave a good night of sleep, mon Cherie."

…

The next morning felt Kyle warm and still sleepy. The whole night he couldn't sleep because his mind was full of other things, if you know what he means. But right know he had to pee. He tried to get up but was stopped by a large heavy arm around his waist. Now he thought about it something else was toughing his back. It was Christophe's manly body.

"Um…Tophe wake up I've to go to the toilet." With his hands he tried to remove the arm wrapped around him. But instead he was only pulled together to the hot body of the other person. Kyle started to panic something like this never happened when he was sleeping with Stan. What should he do?

"Tophe! Wake up! I need to go to the toilet!" The only response he got was a low groan. "Hey, I'm being serious here!" Know a soft laugh came from behind.

"And wzy would you tzink I let you go?" The Frenchman suddenly moved and was now hovering above the redhead. Kyle felt his face getting red and mumbled "Because otherwise your bed will be wet." Tophe laughed and whispered "I wouldn't mind getting tze bed witz you." And then Kyle was alone totally red and still in the need to pee.

…

Breakfast had been nice, nicer than what Kyle normally had. There was fresh jus and bread, with egg and bacon. And of course French croissants. It had been relaxing and they just talked about the small things in live. But no words were mentioned about what happened between last night and this morning.

Tophe asked what Kyle wanted to do that day but before Kyle could answer went the Frenchman's telephone off. He eyed the redhead for an second before retreating to another room. Only to come a few minutes later back to say that he had something to take care of.

That was the reason why Kyle was swimming in Tophe's big outdoor pool. Tophe had told him he could do everything he wanted to do. And because it was an nice hot day he decided to go for an swim. The water was nice, well then again everything in the house was nice.

"Could I get you something else mister Kyle? " An butler asked as he passed by. "Oh! No thank you, I'm fine." Smiled the redhead. "Well if there is anything, I will be in the garden house nearby." Kyle still had to get used to being treated like some kind of prince, well actually more like a princess. All the people in the house treated him like some porcelain doll.

But he had been swimming enough for now. He got out and looked for his towel, he was sure he placed on the table near. "Looking for this, princess?" Kyle turned around with a shock when hearing the unfamiliar voice.

In front of him stood an man with blond hair in a white suite. He had an scar across his eye, and had Kyle's white towel in his hand. "Yeah, that's mine. Mister…?" The men started walking around him observing his every move. "Ah, you can call me Mister Boyett. I'm an business partner of The Mole."

Kyle narrowed his eyes he didn't trust this man. He had an kind of aura around him that was really familiar to the red head. After all he had grown up with a person with almost the same kind of aura, that person went by the name of Eric Cartman, his frenemy. Mister Boyett had stopped with walking around and was now looking Kyle up and down. The red head started to feel awkward in only his swimming trunks and the little towel.

The blond man suddenly snapped with his fingers. Kyle felt two strong hand around his arms he looked to both sides and saw some shady guys in black. "It really is a pity that someone so pretty as you is involved with such a bastard, don't you think princess?"

That were the last words Kyle heard before a cloth with a strong smell was pressed against his face. Chloroform, how original…

_A/N: Hope it's thrilling! Time for the reviews!:_

**VicPin: ** Hugs to you too!

**Sunshineandgothic: ** I'm happy that you love it so much!

**MissSouthPark: **Thank you for reviewing and waiting!


	9. Chapter 9

A sharp pain went through his body he felt dizzy. It was dark and it smelled like the sewer on a hot summer day. But the most annoying thing was that the redhead couldn't move. Panicking wouldn't help right know so Kyle did what he was the best in, thinking.

His eyes were open but it was still dark so he probably was blindfolded. He was in a sitting position and was tied up for sure. Kyle stickled his tong out and tasted a piece of fabric. Conclusion who ever kidnapped him didn't want him to escape. The only thing he could do know was wait… Like hell he would wait!

The redhead tried to move his hands, they were tied tight just like his feet. He stamped with his feet the ground felt hard. Maybe he could cut the rope around his hands by grating it on the ground. Kyle leaned to his left and then to the right again. Left, right, left, right, left, right, left…Bam.

Kyle heard a sickening crack followed by lots of pain in his feet, the chair had fallen on his feet. Fuck, he probably had broken his feet, just great. He was lucky it was only his left one. Kyle bit his lip the pain was really strong, but he had to go on. The red head started moving his hands up and down on the floor. He was so concentrating that he didn't hear someone getting closer to him.

Suddenly was the chair moved up again roughly, Kyle tried not to cry from pain. To make it worse a fist connected with his cheek.

"Nice try princess, but I've done this way too much." He recognized the voice of a certain dangerous and annoying person, who Kyle could personally kill right know. The fabric in front of his mouth was removed.

"Tch, as if I care about such an matter mister Boyett." Kyle crooked his face and showed his teeth. The rough hand off Boyett pulled his cheeks together and turned to what Kyle assumed his face. When he talked could Kyle feel the spit hit his face.

"If I was in your position I wouldn't speak like that. And please call me Trent, mister Boyett makes me sound so old even though I'm around your age." The hand left his face again.

"Could you stop being a fool and tell me why the fuck you have kidnapped me." Kyle tried to hide the anger in his voice. Yes, Kyle Broflovski was anger not scared, Kyle would never show any fear to such people. This Trent guy sure knew not to mess with a Broflovski.

"Haha, I was ordered to by an person who just like me would love to get rid of The Mole." Kyle frowned at those words. Those people where after Tophe? But why?

"Why the hell are you after him!"

Trent only laughed more. Kyle heard him move closer to himself, his hands toughing him. The first thing he would do after he got away from all this was to take a long warm bath with lots and lots of soap. His blindfold fell down on the ground and the red head was blinded by the bright light.

As soon as he could see again was the only thing in his sight field two brown eyes. And it weren't Christophe's gentle warm ones for sure. Trent walked around him and placed his hands on Kyle's shoulders. The guy started to whisper in his ear.

"Oh Princess…It's such a pity that your white knight turns to be a black one. But don't worry we are here to save you from his evil grip."

Trent's hands roomed over the redheads body. Kyle wanted to take two bath's as soon as he was home. The Jew flinched when he felt something wet and slimy lick his ear. Make that three baths! Kyle snapped his head away and glared at his kidnapper.

"Stop talking nonsense! Tophe will come here and beat you all up!"

Another hard laugh sounded through the dirty room. Trent's arms gripped the red head in a hug, the blond pushed his nose in the red locks. Your kidnapper sniffing your hair wasn't on Kyle's to-do-list. He tried to move but the big arms make it impossible.

"Of course he will come here. After all we have the only person he ever cared about here. You're so fucking naïve, makes me want to eat you."

That sentence didn't fall that good with the red head. Trent Boyett had just crossed the line, Kyle was now really pissed off. So Kyle place his teeth right down in the blondes arm, who screamed from pain.

"YOU LITTE FUCKER!" screamed the blonde clutching his arm. Blood dripping down. Kyle started laughing but not long enough. The blond jumped on the tied down red head and started beating him again.

It hurt so much, his feet, his cheek, everything, someone make it stop please!

…

"_Mon ange s'il vous plaît réveillez !_

_Pardonne mes péchés, que vous a causé la douleur._

_S'il vous plaît mon ange, ma princesse, ma chérie ouvrir les yeux__ !_

_S'il vous plaît Kyle ma vie…_

_Ouvrez vos yeux _!"

("My angel please wake up!

Forgive my sins that caused you pain.

Please my angel, my princess, my darling open your eyes!

Please Kyle my life…

Open your eyes!")

It sounded like a song, a really sad song. A song you don't want to listen to but you have to. You have to keep listening. That's what Kyle thought when his brain registered the gentle voice next to him. He didn't want to open his eyes afraid to cry. He only wanted to listen to the song that wasn't a song. To the words about angels, princesses, lovers…

Just keep laying down for ever only listening to the soft sound. But he had to open his eyes because that's what the words tell him, even though he doesn't want to. He wants' to forget the pain.

"_Ouvrez vos yeux!"_ (Open your eyes!)

Kyle opened his eyes, staring into the dark. His whole body was hurting. The sound had stopped… He turned his head, not really knowing to expect.

"Tophe, you came!" It hurt so much talking and smiling. But Tophe was next to him, he was save know. The Frenchman pulled Kyle in a hug, so tight that the red head was afraid he would break all his ribs.

"_Désolé, désolé, désolé mon ange!_ " ("Sorry, sorry, sorry my angel!")

"Why do you look so sad, Tophe? You're so handsome when you smile, so please smile." Kyle didn't like to see Tophe so sad, so angry, so … hurt? He didn't understand why Tophe looked like that. Kyle smiled to him trying to show everything was okay. But it was as if Tophe didn't hear him.

"I'll bring you home, mon Cherie."

…

"Well mister Broflovski you should take a few days rest and you will be totally okay." De doctor packed his bag gave a nod and goodbye to Christophe and left.

Christophe looked at the redhead in the bed before he left saying something about lunch. Kyle could still not believe what happened in the last 24 hours. He had been kidnapped, abused and saved in those short hours.

His body was covered with bruises and bandages. His left feet was in a plaster he was lucky it wasn't broken but badly bruised. When Kyle had taken a bath he was shocked seeing his own face. He almost couldn't recognize himself. His right cheek was purple and his face was smeared with dry blood.

Tophe had told him that he was called by the head butler that someone had kidnapped Kyle. He directly started investigating, but it took a while. After like six hours he got a call from an anonymous number. The man on the other line told him that they had Kyle and that he should come to an abandoned fabric.

When the Frenchman arrived there he found Kyle unconscious and wounded. So he beat up some guys but a lot of them escaped. It took a while for Kyle to wake up and when he did he fell after some time unconscious again.

Kyle had told him what happened. Christophe had walked out of the room angry. After that the Frenchman barely spoke to him and didn't look him in the eye at all. Constantly cursing in French. And with the minute it became worse. The doctor came and treated him only whispering from time to time to Tophe. The Frenchman avoided him, didn't look at him, didn't speak to him, didn't touch him…

Kyle felt alone once again.

_A/N: Yay another chapter! Sorry if the French isn't correct…Oh well! Time for the reviews!:_

**MissSouthPark: **Thanks for reviewing but it isn't Gregory but Trent Boyett. But don't worry I'll make sure Gregory comes stalking our heroes again! :3

**StyleLover555: **I hope it was like you expected it to be :D

**Likapo: **Hihi, didn't even notice I was doing that…

**Animebaka14: **Thanks for reviewing like four times! Loved all of them! I made this chapter longer than I usually do, did you like it?


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle had seen and done a lot of weird things in his live. And he often wondered why the hell all those kind of things kept happening. But even though it wasn't as it was supposed to be, it was a part of his live. It were his memories with all kind of precious people to him.

So maybe this was one of those things he should put on his to-weird-to-talk-about-again-but-so-in-need-to-talk-about-it-because-it-is-just-to-weird-to-not-to-tell-list. But yeah, what were you supposed to expect when one of your friends just was obsessed with females in more than one way.

"Wow!"

"Dude!"

"…I always knew you had a pussy Kahl!"

Okay maybe the reaction of his three friends Kenny, Stan and Cartman freaked him more out than what he was wearing know. Kyle had never in his whole live thought he would walk around in a mini black dress.

The redhead looked in the mirror. The hair extensions made his hair hang just over his shoulders. The soft and natural make-up gave his face an feminine look. Light brown eyeschadow, mascara to make his eyelashes extra long and soft pink gloss adored his lips. The dress made his curves come out just right and the black heels gave his legs an long idea. As finishing in touch were his nails French manicured.

He looked so gay… He didn't have anything against men who dressed up like woman. But seeing himself like this crept himself out. Correction Kenny who had done all this crept him out even more.

"So tell me again why I look like some girl."

"Well Kylie you see, I and the guys were totally getting fed up with you and The Mole fighting. So to get the two of you talk again did I set a plan up. " Grinned the blonde pervert, Kyle one cocked his eyebrow up.

"Okay look Kyle, The Mole doesn't want to see you and the only way to talk to him is dressing you up as a girl get you into a club and talk with him." Maybe Kyle should listen to Kenny next time first before he decided to get pulled into all this mess.

"And how do you think we get into Tophe's office at least into the club. That can only happen when you have a V.I.P ticket or an golden ticket. And as you guys know has Tophe made sure I can't get in any club."

After the kidnapping incident had Kyle not seen or talked with the Frenchman. Kyle had tried to get into contact but The Frenchman refused and didn't even tell him why.

"Kahl, Kahl, Kahl I will only tell you this one time so listen carefully. I'm the only one who is allowed to hurt you. So this new boyfriend of my mother is some kind of director from an model agencies. And he got me V.I.P tickets for that stupid club of your stupid friend."

It took a while for Kyle to realize what Cartman had said in his own kind of way. And for the first and last time in his whole life hugged Kyle Broflovski his enemy Eric Theodore Cartman aka Fatass.

…

"Can I see your ticket sir?" The man outside looked intensely at the two of them. Kyle was sure it was either because the guy found out who he was or because he thought what a guy like Cartman was doing with such a girl…It had to be the first.

Cartman flashed the V.I.P card with an annoying look. The man scanned it for an quick second before letting them through. Suddenly was Kyle pulled away from Cartman by the man.

"Hey if you're tired of that guy you can always come to me." Whispered the man before letting go of the redheads arm. With big eyes and an red face walked he back to Cartman who was glaring at the man.

They were inside Étoile Filante and Kyle's heart was beating like crazy. Know they needed to get into the V.I.P room from there it was all up to Kyle. The redhead had to get to Christopher's office, luckily for him he had been here way to many times.

Cartman led him through the crowd, towards the V.I.P room. Kyle got nervous from all the stares he got from the man and nervously pulled his dress lower. It was like getting to the V.I.P room took an half hour longer than it normally did.

Without any trouble they got inside the V.I.P room there weren't many people there because it was still early for most people to start partying.

"Now it's up to you Jew, don't screw up now." Cartman gave him an smirk. He still pissed Kyle totally off so he decided to mess a little bit with the guy.

"I'm going to the toilet honey." He placed an kiss on the face of his enemy and walked away swaying his hips. He heard Cartman mumble something about 'Stupid gay Jews who can't keep their hand to them self'. Kyle laughed.

…

Kyle walked through the hallway he was almost at the office. Everything was going according to plan.

"Hey you there what are you doing here." He had cheered to early. He turned around facing two guys. One with blond hair and one with brown hair, they didn't looked to smart.

"Hey I asked you something, lady. " said the blonde one. Kyle started to panic what should he do know?

"Certainement, tu es toujours un gros chien? " ("Do you always look like an fat dog?")

Kyle so hoped that they didn't know what he just said. He hoped so much that they were as stupid as they looked. He had learnt the sentence from Tophe, just for fun.

"What did she say?" the brown one asked. "I wouldn't know" answered the blond. Kyle smiled they really didn't know French. Kyle held his face diagonally and smiled at the two of them.

"J'm apelle Kylie. Le Mole est un bœuf muet. " ("I'm Kylie. The Mole is an stupid cow.")

The two looked confused at him. "Oh she must be searching for the boss!"

"Of course idiot, she just said that!" screamed the blond at the brown haired guy. Before reaching his hand towards Kyle. "Miss Kylie, I'll bring you to the boss his office." Kyle smiled and took the hand, he regretted it soon as the hand was sweaty.

They walked towards the office and the brown haired guy opened the door for them. The blond let him to the couch waited till he was seated. "Then if you wait here miss Kylie will I search for the boss."

Kyle just kept on smiling. The two of them left and shut the door behind them. Kyle signed that went just right. He stood up and walked around since his last visit had noting changed. He looked at the paintings hanging on the wall.

Suddenly out of nothing was he turned around and pushed into the wall. As lips connected saw Kyle the dark eyes of one person. An really pissed off Christophe Delorne.

_A/N: Sorry for the waiting, it's vacation and I'm just being lazy. Time for the reviews!: _

**Alittle-untrustworthy: **I'm glad I made your day a little bit! And thanks for investing ;)

**Animebaka14: **Hihi, loved your review. And sorry for that it isn't so long

**Dasiahxlove: **Thanks for reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

Hands where over his whole body. Pushing his dress up to his hips. Rough lips kissing every inch of his slender neck. A strong knee pressing against his crouch. Kyle felt hot so unbelievable hot, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't think straight.

Angry French words were whispered into his ear. Hard teeth nibbled on his earlobe, it was as if he wasn't on this world anymore. Everything was so hot, so insane, so intense that it made the petite Redhead afraid.

''Mon ange, que tu me fais tellement en colère. Mais quand je vous dis d'aller loin, tu reviens comme une dépendance. Je crains que je vais être celui pour vous faire tomber un jour. À vous détruire, alors que le reste du monde ne peut pas le voir!''

(''My angel you make me so angry. But when I tell you to go away, you come back like a addiction.

I'm afraid that I will be the one to break you down one day. To destroy you, so that the rest of the world can't see it!'')

Maybe it was after that, that Kyle completely lost every sense. It was like he was dreaming a dream he couldn't wake up from. Those big hands that felt his as up, the hot lips that sucked his nipples. When did his dress come off? Who made those sounds? Was that him or Tophe? He knew that at a certain moment he was laying on the ground. The way much stronger Frenchman hovering above him.

''C'est votre propre faute pour ne pas m'écouter. Vous l'avez fait vous-même, Kyle. Vous me, tenté avec vos yeux et vos paroles séduisantes. Je tiens à vous protéger, mais je ne peux pas encore vous protéger contre moi-même.''

(''It's your own fault for not listening to me. You did this yourself, Kyle. You tempted me, with your seducing eyes and words. I want to protect you but I can't even protect you from myself.'')

Kyle suddenly let out a gasp of pain. Two fingers just entered his little twitching hole, roaming around and around like no tomorrow. It was painful but at the same time so pleasurable. The other large hand was pumping his penis. It felt so amazing, and even though he had no idea what Christophe was saying he felt so loved.

''C'est votre propre faute de Kyle ! Votre propre faute d'être tellement tentant. Quand ils ont pris vous loin de moi...Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faut faire plus. Ils ont pris mon tout, mon ange, mon bien-aimé, mon sauveur, mon Kyle...''

(''It's your own fault Kyle! Your own fault for being so tempting. When they took you away from me...I didn't know what to do anymore. They took my everything, my angel, my loved one, my saviour, my Kyle...'')

Kyle could only gasp, moan, cry, scream. He rolled his head back when those fingers found his special spot. Trusting at it again and again till he came. It was like everything was brightened by a strong light. He kept panting trying to catch his breath.

''Ssss, I know mon Cherie. This going to 'urt just for a moment.''

It was as if Christophe had calmed down for a second but Kyle knew better when he looked into those eyes. He knew that he had reached the final level of the game, he had awakened the beast that was going to eat him. He watched as Tophe positioned himself in front of the redheads ass. And then they finally became one.

''J t'aime''

('' I love you'')

Those words were probably the only ones that Kyle knew what these meant. But it meant so much more to him than all those other words. And with Tophe trusting in and out of him Kyle knew that tonight they had become one. With the scream of each other's name they came together.

Tophe stayed a while on top of him, till he rolled of and sat up. He looked at Kyle with so much guilt spread over his face, in his eyes.

''I'm sorry'' came the soft words from the Frenchman. And for the first time since he knew Tophe saw Kyle the other man crying. Kyle sat up and even though moving was painful he menaces to hug Christophe.

''It's okay Tophe, I love you to, it's okay. Just let it all go out.''

…

Kyle sat in Christophe's lap on the couch, watching a movie. After that night everything had changed between them. Kyle learned that Christophe also did some illegal business, which had also been the reason that Kyle had been kidnapped and the reason why Tophe didn't want to talk anymore to the redhead.

But after a long discussion and a good fight, Kyle won. He told Tophe that no matter what he would always love the Frenchman, even if that meant to be kidnapped a thousand times. And he promised Christophe that he would always carry around some pepper spray and a stun gun. Next to that he also had to take self-defense lessons.

So everything came to a good end. Kyle and Christophe became happy together. Kyle wasn't alone anymore, and finished his study with passing colors. Eric Cartman became a successful business man. Stan Marsh married Wendy Testaburger and had a son together, of which Kyle became godfather. Kenny McCormick was spotted by a talent scout as model and know got millions of dollars every day.

Really Kyle's live couldn't be any better, even with danger lurking around all the time. But he was prepared. Yeah, Kyle had won a golden ticket to a game no one dared to play before. But Kyle played and played until the last level…

_A/N: THE END! Finally it took me so long to write this! And whenever I thought this is it, it wasn't ,I still think that this isn't the right thing also, but oh well! Time for the reviews!:_

** : **Thanks :D

**Likapo: **Short but powerfull, like that!

**Animebaka14: **OH! Don't cry and sorry I know I don't write long chapters….

**SBCAT: **Hihi love your review :3

**Gakupokamui2355: **Here it is!


End file.
